The Care Basketball League
A Basketball Story Story Part 1: The Starting of the Story It all began 10 years ago The Care Bears watched a basketball in the Philippines it was the fight between Rainbow Shine and Talk and Share Tropang Sharing. Tenderheart suggested the Care Bears that they need to have a Basketball League and Tournament. So Noble Heart, True heart and Tenderheart founded the Care Bear Basketball Association. Many Bears, Humans, even Pirates knew it. Tenderheart told that the Care-A-Lot-Olympic-Stadium will be the Opening Venue for the Games. Shreeky recieved the news of the League. so Shreeky,Dark Heart, No Heart, Shadows, Spirits and Beastly formed the Evil Villan Elite and Joined the League. Part 2: The Tournament begins The Opening Ceremony began at the Care-a-lot Olympic Stadium. After the National Anthem of Care-A-Lot, Philippines and The Allied Hymn. Parade of Teams Began. The Teams were Care-a-Lot Radiant Enforcers led By Tendeheart, Neverland Sea Captains led by Captain Jake, Roarsville Star Hotshots led by Henry, McStuffin Carnivals led by Doc, Little Miguel Beermen led By Leo, Evil Villan Elite led by No Heart, Barangay Pilipinas San Miguel led by TheAlLieDComManDER, Average aces led by Peter and Chuggington Bolts Led by Morgan. the Trainees and Trainers from chuggington will use as transport. After the Opening Ceremonies the Opening Games began with the Game of Radiant enforcers vs Sea Captains. The Game Ends in 5:00pm in Score 120-90, and The Radiant Enforcers Advances to Game 2 as the Day Goes on the Results Shown after 2 months. Game Stats: Part 3: The Quarters the Semis was at crucial state the held on the 2 Arenas: the Lightning Stadium and the Caraneta Stadium. The Battles. were Crucial 8 teams will fight by cluster. 1st Cluster was Radiant Enforcers, Philippine San Miguel. Little Beermen and Chuggington Bolts. and the 2nd Cluster was Evil Elite, Sea Captains, Star Hotshots and Mcstuffins Carnival. the Battle Begins in an extreme battle 2 teams from 2 clusters need to advances or eliminated to the Eliminato-SEMIS. In the Lightning Stadium the Game 1 was the Radiant Enforcers vs Chuggington Bolts. but the 4th round was crucial and the Radiant enforcers has the 1st slot for the SEMIS. Meanwhile the Second Game was the Little Beermen vs PH San Miguel. the Sea Captains Advances at the 4th Quarter with 75-77. last 3 seconds, James Yap Shot a 3 pointer to Advance in the Semis. At the 2nd Cluster at the CAraneta Stadium the Evil Elite Fought Against the Star Hotshots. the First Half the Hotshots Gained the upper hand by 6-12, at the end the Evil elite Dominates it by 45-20. and Evil Elite advances to the SEMIS. the Second Game was McStuffins Carnival vs Sea Captains the battle lead by 12-24 and at the End the SEA Captains Advances the SEMIS by 24-39. and the 4 teams advances to Live SEMIS. PART 4: SEMI-Finals At the Neverland Indian Basketball Court the Semi Finals. the First match was the Cluster 1. at the 1st half was shocking the PH san mig lead by 5 points and the Radiant Enforcers was lead by 4 the second half was ended and the Radiant enforcers advances to the GRAND FINALS. Finale: The Care Bear Grand Finals The Care Bears Grand Finals were held at the Care A Lot olympic Stadium. The Opening Ceremonies is held at nightfall and after the Ceremonies. Radiant Enforcers Category:Based on Game